


Archaic Fuc

by Muffin_Fox5



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Magic Hands, Masturbation, Other, Vaginal Fingering, solo play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 15:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18968344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffin_Fox5/pseuds/Muffin_Fox5
Summary: Lily- A perverted mage with a love for masturbation





	Archaic Fuc

**Author's Note:**

> Felt like doing something original.

When one takes up the title of a knight they are accepting the role of a noble champion who lives to fight for the weak, to punish those who would wish ill will on their fellow beings, and apparently must vow to never appear on time.   
At least that was conclusion the tiefling mage had come to while she continued to wait on her other party member to show up. Letting out an annoyed huff, Lily continued to conjure strange archaic symbols in the air while she slumped further into her chair as she waited in her inn room. She was only wearing the linen straps she wore around her C cup breast and her purple lacy thong panties, which complimented her ruby red skin wonderfully and conflicted with her wraps due to their expensive price tag and the wraps cheap appearance. She had decided to get conferrable and strip out of her mage clothes as she waited for her hired knight since a painfully slow 20 minutes had already crawled by without the knight’s appearance.   
“Uggghhh…what’s taking so loooong…?” Lily griped as she continued to slump further and further into her chair until she finally slid out of her seat and ended up flopping onto the floor. “Woman’s probably getting filled …speaking of getting filled…” Lily’s annoyed grimace slowly twisted to a perverted grin as she picked herself up from the wool skin rug covering the hardwood inn floor and plopped onto her bed, eagerly grabbing her book of spells and flipping to her favorite dog-eared page.  
Muttering a few words of archaic power and using her free hand for magic hand gestures, slim and feminine spectral purple hands appeared out of thin air and surrounded the chanting tiefling. Spreading her legs apart and using her tail to shift the crotch of her panties aside revealing her dripping pussy, excited for the attention it was about to receive from the floating hands. Once she finished chanting the spell, Lily bit down on her bottom lip as she watched one of the hands slowly float down towards her woman hood, the slow anticipation for what was about to come only heightening her arousal. Still maintaining her hand signals, she ordered the hand to start teasing her clit with the fingertip of its index finger, Lily moaning slightly as she had the hand lightly draw circles around the hood of her clit and occasionally press down on it.   
While she was enjoying the attention to her love button, it suddenly dawned on the tiefling mage that with so many hands summoned she may as well find a way to use them all. So she ordered two hands to grab her ankles so they could hoist them up and apart from each other, two more hands then floated towards her inner thighs and started to roam up and down her thighs. Not wanting to stop there she then had two other idle hands lower her chest wrappings and begin fondling her own breast, roughly squeezing and groping her as Lily’s slight moans molded into noticeable groans of pleasures. Groans that made it painfully clear what the board tiefling was up to alone in her room. Since she felt it may be necessary to help rectify that, and since she still had two hands on standby, Lily had one of the magic hands insert two fingers into her mouth for her to greedily suck on. Lily coiling her tongue around the digits and graduating to muffled moans as the hand continued to thrust the fingers back and forth into her mouth but never taking them out.  
While she did her, “best”, as the tiefling would describe if she were to get caught by any passersby, to conceal the noises she was making she was still creating quite a lewd racket in the comfort of her rented out room. Her moans were getting more and more frantic as she continued to play with herself, the hands roughly handling her breast switching from groping her to pulling on her aroused nipples. The hands running up and down her thigs occasionally reaching down to her ass cheeks and grabbing a handful of the modestly sized tiefling booty, and the hand that had been teasing her clit switching to furiously pumping two finger’s in and out of her snatch, curling it’s fingers as it dragged out of her pussy so it could graze the tiefling’s g-spot.   
Feeling herself get closer and closer to her impending orgasm, and managing to recall that there was still one unoccupied hand still waiting for instructions, Lily had the final hand quickly dart down to her unfilled asshole. Not bothering to tease its way in, Lily had the spectral hand quickly insert its index finger into her now occupied asshole and start fingering it, quickly sending the teetering tiefling over her edge and into a quaking fit. Still fighting to keep her focus on the magic hands present, Lily thrusted her hips upward and let out a devastating howl as her senses continued to be assaulted by her orgasm.  
The quivering tiefling continued to ride out her pleasure wave for a hot minute longer before she her body finally went limp as she lost her concentration and the obedient hands that had been fondling her vanished into thin air again. Running her hand up and down her sweat covered body as she lightly moaned, Lily continued to bask in her afterglow as she slowly returned to her senses.   
“Mmmhh…fuck that was good…”Lily moaned out as she set aside her book of spells on the nightstand next to her and settled into her bed, throwing the fluid stained sheets over her as she prepared for a quick nap. She wasn’t sure what was holding her knight up, but she was certain that if she didn’t bail on her she would wake her up if the noble knight happened upon her while she was still sleeping.


End file.
